messagingfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cywil
Hi, welcome to Messaging Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:Categoryselect-addcategory-button/fr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueDevil (Talk) 17:34, 23 March 2009 :Your welcome! --Cywil 17:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Could you give me a short summary please? Then I'll do the rest tomorrow (if I understand). Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. You find them here: :::If it doesn't work (showing just the English ones) use http://messaging.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Allmessages&uselang=fr :::I hope I could help you! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:32, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Note: tags like @disabled can not currently be translated. The username is always "Wikia" which should not be translated. * w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user/fr - a welcome for a user * w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon/fr - a welcome for an IP * w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page/fr - content of a userpage * w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Welcome-user/fr - whether it is enabled or not. Default should be @latest * w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log/fr - the edit summary used for the talk page message *w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled/fr (don't translate) You need to translate these messages for the welcome bot if you haven't done it. Then you could ask Staff to enable the welcome bot on French Wikis. I guess if you do this first it would help the welcoming process!-- BlueDevil Talk 20:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Only one page of these exist... --Cywil 11:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Weird. I'll let you know about them tomorrow.-- BlueDevil Talk 03:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I found out. Those messages don't exist on messaging but do exist on other wikia wikis that welcome tool is enabled (eg. wikia.com). So, you could get the English version there and then translate it here.-- BlueDevil Talk 19:11, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Some needed translations Hi, we need as soon as possible the following translations (so if you do some, do them first): please don't forget to put /fr in there. * 'wmu-upload' => 'Upload', * 'wmu-notlogged' => 'Log in or register to upload images from your computer', * 'wmu-find' => 'Find', * 'wmu-thiswiki' => 'This Wiki', * 'wmu-flickr' => 'Flickr', * 'wmu-upload-btn' => 'Upload', * 'wmu-find-btn' => 'Find', * 'wmu-flickr-inf' => 'Search properly licensed free photos from Flickr and import them into your wiki.', * 'wmu-conflict-inf' => ' Oops, a file with that name already exists. What do you want to do about $1?', * 'wmu-rename' => 'Rename Your Image', * 'wmu-existing' => 'Use Existing Image', * 'wmu-overwrite' => 'Overwrite the existing image with yours', * 'wmu-insert' => 'Insert', * 'wmu-details-inf' => ' File Details Specify a name for this file. Make it something descriptive.', * 'wmu-name' => 'Name', * 'wmu-license' => 'License', * 'wmu-details-inf2' => ' Article Options Choose how you want this file to look in your article.', * 'wmu-size' => 'Size', * 'wmu-thumbnail' => 'Thumbnail', * 'wmu-fullsize' => 'Full-size ($1x$2px)', * 'wmu-width' => 'Width', * 'wmu-layout' => 'Layout', * 'wmu-caption' => 'Caption', * 'wmu-optional' => ' (Optional)', * 'wmu-insert2' => 'Insert File', * 'wmu-prev' => 'Previous 8', * 'wmu-next' => 'Next 8', * 'wmu-flickr2' => 'Flickr Images ($1 results)', * 'wmu-insert3' => 'Insert this image', * 'wmu-recent-inf' => 'Recently Uploaded Images', * 'wmu-thiswiki2' => 'This Wiki Images ($1 results)', * 'wmu-success' => ' Success The following wikitext was successfully placed in your article:', * 'wmu-return' => 'Return to Editing', * 'wmu-back' => 'back', * 'wmu-close' => 'close', * 'wmu-warn1' => 'You need to specify query first!', * 'wmu-warn2' => 'You need to select file first!', * 'wmu-warn3' => 'You need to specify file name first!', * 'wmu-imagelink' => 'New! Add Images', * 'wmu-imagebutton' => 'Add Images' , * 'wmu-license-cc' => 'Licenced under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0', * 'wmu-bad-extension' => 'You tried to upload an illegal file type. Please try again.', * 'wmu-filetype-missing' => 'This upload is missing its file extension', * 'wmu-filetype-incorrect' => 'This upload has an incorrect file extension', * 'wmu-uploadtext' => '\'\'\'This form allows you to quickly upload and display files in articles.\'\'\' \'\'See also the and a .\'\'', * 'wmu-show-message' => 'show message', * 'wmu-hide-message' => 'hide message', * 'wmu-hide-license-msg' => 'hide license text', * 'wmu-show-license-msg' => 'show license text', * 'wmu-max-thumb' => 'maximum thumbnail size exceeded, reverting to original size', * 'wmu-notallowed' => 'You cannot upload images on this wiki', * 'wmu-readonly' => 'You cannot upload images, the wiki is in read only state', Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Mis à jour le 10:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 10:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC)